


大象席地而坐

by xiaociwei



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaociwei/pseuds/xiaociwei





	大象席地而坐

放学前王琳琳又看见那对姐妹了，她把自行车费劲地从狭窄的停车位里拉出来，手指细长，捏着起锈的暗红车把像在徒手抓住一只火钳。王琳琳想抬头光明正大地与她们对视，最终还是低头绕过范西西和贾缇娜，路过时隐约听到她们半张的红嘴唇里吐出她的名字来。

 

王琳琳蹬上自行车，歪歪扭扭地骑进校门正对应的那条胡同，夏末的潮热洇了她一身粘腻，马尾左右甩在校服背面晃荡着，她一面拨动铃铛避开行人一面回忆刚才通过半闭眼帘窥到的画面。同年级的贾媞娜有跟她同款的小尖下巴，然而与王琳琳不同的是她总微扬着前额挽着范西西走过操场，裤腿卷上去，脚腕周围体毛淡淡的，看也看不真切。

 

车链子咔哒掉下去，这是开学一个月以来第四次。王琳凯烦躁地踩在柏油路上推着车走，连这时她也还在想贾媞娜，想起学校新年联欢时那个长发落在脊背偏下、白色小礼服裙子裹的正正好的女孩子。仿佛她的出众和璀璨不只走过操场，也那样意气风发地走过王琳琳不切实际的青春幻想世界，把她迷倒，把她包围，让她没喝酒也醉的深而浓。

 

她有的太多，让王琳琳连嫉妒的想法都丧失了。

 

小胡同里常年积水，坑坑洼洼的石砖缝隙被浸泡的肮脏不堪，王琳琳的匡威很快染了色，她懒得去管，那沟渠里暗生的细菌与病毒、藏匿着的晦暗早就威胁不到她，四岁之后她再没为了脏、乱、贫穷而号啕大哭过，她甚至开始淡忘号啕大哭是种什么样的体验。

 

七拐八弯地终于转到她家斜对角的小路口，那站着个波浪发的高挑女人，胸部鼓鼓囊囊挤在条纹衬衫下面，眼线画的极重，仿佛是要靠黑色来凸显凶狠与妖冶，脚跟悬掉着踩在高跟鞋里。是卜娜娜，她下班后总在这里等待疲惫的王琳琳和她破旧的自行车，再把她连人带车裹回自己家。

 

“又掉了？”卜娜娜从王琳琳手里接过车把，嗓音是中性的沙哑，让人想起重金属乐器交杂在一处的混响，“你这车该换换了。”

 

王琳琳不吭声，进门摘书包的时候回答，“我倒想换，换的了吗，我爸妈啥样你不知道啊？”

那白嫩的两团贴上她后背，柔腻的触感隔着校服传导进皮肤，她闻见卜娜娜身上一股幽暗的香气，像过了期的劣质香水，然而还是暖洋洋的，让她嗅到就软了半边，那香离开的猝不及防，卜娜娜只揉了揉她的头，马尾上面平整的黑发立刻乱起来。

 

“没事儿，姐给你换。”高个女人笑了笑。

 

大部分学生的通病就是回了家先磨蹭，王琳琳也不例外，她心安理得地窝在小沙发里晃着腿，眼角余光瞥见厨房火光里不时闪出的半扇侧脸。

卜娜娜不是她亲姐，是邻居家的女儿，大学毕业后在保险公司工作，王琳琳还穿开裆裤时就跟在她屁股后头跑来跑去，被欺负了都要抹着眼泪去找娜娜姐姐申冤。卜娜娜对她好的不得了，王琳琳父母不负责，连高中学费都是她装在信封里塞进王琳琳书包。

 

酸菜鱼的味道飘到王琳琳鼻子里，屏幕上流星花园的男主演深情款款，她这时不再记得学校里的范西西和贾媞娜，她只知道卜娜娜在做饭，昨天她初心大意地弄丢了一只市场淘来的十元贝壳手镯，阳台上还有没收下来的被子。

 

烟火气从王琳琳身体里渗出来，也从卜娜娜身体里渗出来，小巷里的人彼此发散着它们，最终把方圆一里熏成鲜活而黏稠的人间。

 

晚饭时卜娜娜问起学校生活，她目光瞟向电视，筷子尖在米粒里戳来戳去，显然没指望王琳琳真能讲些有意思的，无非就是老师、同学之间的喜怒哀乐，她只是例行问过，好像这样就尽了那些她本不必负的责。

 

葫芦娃千篇一律的喊声把王琳琳的注意力引回餐桌，她想了想，“我看见贾媞娜和范西西了，她俩超级漂亮，”她夹起的肉掉在桌上，油腻腻泛着光，“姐，你说我啥时候能像她们一样好看啊。”

 

卜娜娜转过脸来，皱眉端详她，半晌下结论道，“虽然我没见过她们，但是我敢断定我们琳琳比她们更漂亮。”

 

王琳琳不舒服，她的不舒服来的没头没脑，她模糊地感觉卜娜娜盯着她时就像盯着一盘菜，市侩的，红的绿的，五彩纷呈的，可菜品再好看也要给人吃干净，只剩残渣流入浑浊污水。于是她撅起嘴，“姐，你怎么净骗人，我又不是菜。”

 

今日份的葫芦娃播完了，王琳琳是理科生，不看新闻联播。卜娜娜收了碗筷拿去厨房，“菜什么菜，快着点儿写作业去，晚上写不完我可不帮你抄。”

舌头伸出来，王琳琳模仿吐泡泡姿势吐槽跟不上她跳跃思维的姐姐，她在拎着书包跑上楼梯时磕到了小腿，一声抽长的“嘶——”里装载痛苦，混合起来的，杂糅的痛苦。为她皓白腿肉上那块青紫、为卜娜娜没能听懂她的抱怨而眼含泪水，转了转还是没落下来。

 

她上到楼上去了，觉得自己有点不切实际的多愁善感。

 

那天的作业指数爆了炸似的多，她咬着笔尾做物理，由万有引力联想到贾媞娜，她也有引力吧，王琳琳天马行空地想着，小行星就是她们、他们，前仆后继地贴上去撞毁自己，陨落在那颗星球表面死而无憾。

 

“还没写完呢？”她脑袋被人拍下一记，卜娜娜垂了头凑过来，发尾擦着试卷边缘滑走，王琳琳点头，向后仰着放任自己靠在那半带水汽的湿润胸脯里，卜娜娜大概刚洗过澡。

 

挂钟走到十一点附近，王琳琳知道过不了多一会儿她姐就要催她去睡觉，向来都是这样的，连暑假最后一天补作业都不例外，做不完的题隔天早上总会端正地摆在她书包里，分门别类整理好。

 

卜娜娜缓慢摁揉她太阳穴，舒服的让王琳琳忍不住叹口气，“姐，你老对我这么好，连男朋友都不找，你这样弄得我很难办啊，你什么时候找男朋友啊？”

 

那双手停住不动，王琳琳身后是长久的沉默，仿佛生鲜被煮沸，颓然地败下阵来不再挣扎，她想再说点什么，可发现无论说什么都不合适，卜娜娜也不会想听她解释，她姐就这样，宁可一声不吭吃掉自己刚抹上的口红也不肯敷衍她。  
末了卜娜娜反问她，“你想让我找男朋友？”

 

王琳琳如鲠在喉，似乎拐到哪都是死胡同儿，幸好卜娜娜好像也没真要让她回答，在她开口前拍拍她头顶，“好了，别说这些没用的了，都几点了，赶紧睡觉去。你就差物理了吧？”

 

“嗯，”王琳琳站起来，“你会做吗？”

 

“我是神童。”卜娜娜低着头眨眨眼，堂而皇之把自己看的辅导书都抛到脑后。  
睡裙是卜娜娜给她买的，宽边儿吊带，上头排着粉色冰淇淋，王琳琳拿毛巾被盖住肚皮，靠着墙根儿昏昏沉沉半梦半醒，浮动的灯影透过眼皮颤抖着模糊不清，接着忽然黑下去一团，卜娜娜把她拢进怀里，她像个吸吮母乳的婴孩，嘴唇离胸膛极近，蜷缩着睡过去。

 

她从小到大，一睡就是这么许多年。

 

梦是昏聩而美丽的，卜娜娜裹着那身香在弄她，抓揉她单薄的乳房，头发铺在她脖子上密密麻麻的痒，她们接吻，仿佛两条脱水的鱼，窗户半敞着，凉风透进来飘过脊背，她紧紧抱住大姐姐的脖子，轻微拱动身体，她渴望被抚摸、被拥抱。

 

卜娜娜的手指将要伸进下身时王琳琳醒过来，室内的空气流不动，她几乎要重新昏睡，可是身上热的冒汗，春梦让她湿的一塌糊涂，于是她嘤咛着贴到卜娜娜身上去。

 

沉睡的长发公主被惊醒，静默地盯了八爪鱼似的王琳琳半晌，接着手就伸下去脱她内裤，很快真像梦里将要发生的那样屈起指节来戳探，王琳琳小声呻吟，她舒服极了，忘记去考虑这样究竟算什么。

 

头一次做这种梦的时候她上高一，抖着一抽一抽哭，说不清是太爽还是害怕，卜娜娜亲她嘴唇，哄着她做了一次，那晚她是离经叛道的少女，沉沦在荷尔蒙里，如同深陷泥沼无法自拔。

 

关于这些，只要不傻都能感觉到不对，王琳琳也能，但她不知道如何开口，卜娜娜从未谈起这件事，于是它在回避中发酵，终于由偶然变成习惯，畸形地在夜半生根发芽。

 

 

第二天王琳琳没听见闹钟，从床上坐起来看表，差五分七点，又没有自行车，她只能跑去上学。楼下餐桌上放了粥和包子，卜娜娜走之前做好的，王琳琳抓了一个就风风火火地出门，小胡同儿里阴的像块湿哒哒的抹布，其实太阳就挂在头顶上，只是照不进来。

狂奔的结果依然是迟到，王琳琳窝着小胸脯听老师训斥的时候觉得还不如安稳坐在凳子上吃完早饭再溜达着来，至少不用饿着挨骂。

老师让她出去罚站，剥夺了王琳琳上实验课的权利，然而她一句话也不能反驳，只好垂头丧气地拎着书包拉开教室门。

 

那天早晨的风有点凉，冷的王琳琳打寒颤，她想起家里的大围巾来，虽然还不到时节，她渴望那块羊毛绒线能挡住飞来飞去的沙沙声，她讨厌秋风，因为那让她想起苏轼和李白，想起语文卷子上空缺的默写。

 

“嘿。”

 

肩膀上的触感令她转过头，接着怀疑自己做了梦，因为贾媞娜站在她身后，校服拉链开了一半儿，里面当然不是普通夏季短袖儿，是王琳琳不认识的牌子。  
“啊……那个……”语言功能瘫痪了似的不听使唤，王琳琳艰难地措辞，前言不搭后语，“你好……你是那个……诶呀……”

 

贾媞娜用手背挡住嘴笑，声音被堵在喉咙里压抑着，像只胀满的海绵扑扑簌簌，这是她从小受到的教育要求，王琳琳却开始害怕那脸颊上的潮红，在她看来这是要憋昏过去的前兆。

 

她手掌使劲，猛地发力击打贾媞娜背部，后者没料到她会做这样的动作，踉跄着险些倒在地上，“操，”她在最后关头扶住栏杆，马尾根部扫过额头，“你要谋杀我吗？”

 

王琳琳愣着，她处在极大的震惊之中，从贾媞娜口中发出的那一声“操”，仿佛是灰姑娘午夜匆忙返回时变换出的脏衣服，是天使露出凶相、恶魔浴血救人的大相径庭，是她从一个世界掉入另一个世界的机关。摁钮被压下去，她在天旋地转里看清那个新奇地域，原来那里有奢靡珠宝也有肮脏水渠，抑或是什么都没有，因为跟她原来的世界相比只是金银数量的不同。

 

玻璃窗厚重，蒙着天空像层细菌滋生的纱布，贾媞娜在王琳琳眼里从这一刻开始由神降为人，不再难以接近与触碰。

于是她如实相告，“你刚才看起来笑的很难受，我怕你喘不过气。”

贾媞娜站稳了耸耸肩，“我也不喜欢那样，”她在玻璃片上画桃心，歪歪扭扭连尾巴都连不上，还是自顾自划拉，“但是不那样笑我姐就会说我。”

“我姐姐……”王琳琳捏紧书包带子，“我姐从来不说我，她都是直接揍我。”

 

其实卜娜娜没打过她，偶尔拍她屁股都舍不得使劲，王琳琳擅自把抚摸叫作揍，因为她无法准确定义暧昧而又若即若离的揉搓、插入、掌捆，她舒服又痛苦，但又不知道自己为什么产生类似于此的感觉。

 

栏杆震动着从东到西连为一体，贾媞娜这回没用手背挡住嘴唇，牙齿都从唇缝里钻出来肆无忌惮，她乐得不计后果地在这里笑一次，认识王琳琳让她感到自己是个真正的自由人，因为她们太不一样，王琳琳看着很不乖，而她恰恰也想不乖。

 

“你为啥不上课？”王琳琳问贾媞娜，“你也是罚站吗？”

“不是，”贾媞娜直言不讳，嘴巴动的又快又急，似乎她为这个问题已经打算计划了很久，只等着倾吐的机会到来，“我就是逃课，我每个周二早上第一节都逃课。”

 

王琳琳手心发烫，她对贾媞娜的解释又懂又不懂，懂得是她逃课，不懂的是她逃课背后荒诞的原因，然而她仍能在不懂里兴奋激动，这也许就是年轻的好处，因为永远不用搞清楚来龙去脉就可以随意发挥情绪，也没人责怪。因此她打了个响指，“真厉害，我一直以为你是那种认真学习的三好生来着。”

 

三好生和认真学习不是虚名，只不过贾媞娜不爱这两个标签，“谁说的，我就喜欢逃课。”

 

年轻的信任冲动而热烈，王琳琳觉得贾媞娜或许可以和她成为朋友，一个逃课的女孩，裤腿也是卷上去的，这样的人是“自己人”，不管家庭条件如何。

 

尖锐的铃声刺穿走廊两端墙壁，贾媞娜拉住她胳膊，“明天晚上去我家玩儿吧，我想学滑板。”

王琳琳爽快答应，“好啊，我想认识你很久了。”

离她几十厘米的女孩红着脸，“我也是，我晚上加你微信，到时候聊啊。”

接着她们在走廊里依依不舍向相反方向离开，嘴角挑上去不约而同露出傻笑，都认为自己人生就此升华，轨迹从此大不相同了。

 

其实后来再让王琳琳回忆她和女朋友贾媞娜认识的全过程，得出的结论只有一个，那就是“少年不知愁滋味”。因为不知愁滋味，所以什么都敢想，什么都敢干，心里就暗暗期待有一天撞的头破血流来证明自己也愁过一场，而卜娜娜年长，只想让她避过南墙之痛，却不理解她需要这个来装点青春。

 

晚上吃着饭王琳琳还在和贾媞娜聊天，天南海北扯淡，把她不想告诉她姐的那些心事都一股脑塞给贾媞娜，例如考试前几天的压力，写不出题的憋屈，甚至是怀疑自己性向的惆怅，都一点不剩地倒出去。屏幕仿佛透明障蔽，让她觉得什么都能说。

 

卜娜娜筷子“铛”地撞在碗沿上，“别看了，”她半强硬地命令王琳琳，“吃饭！”  
少女嘟着嘴把手机放好，百无聊赖地戳米饭，“姐，今天贾媞娜跟我说话了，”她忍不住把这件事告诉卜娜娜，“她还约我明天晚上去她家玩儿。”

 

“那你就去。”卜娜娜见她吃饭就转头去看电视，好像听见了，又好像没听见，王琳琳总怀疑她根本没过脑子，只机械回应着那道令所有人无力的代沟。于是她咬着筷子尖，半晌发问道，“那我可以住在她家吗？”

 

“可以。”她姐视线还是瞄着电视屏幕里大喊的葫芦娃，王琳琳始终无法理解这种行为的意义，所以接着她又问，“那我晚上也可以摸她吗？”

 

这回卜娜娜沉默了。

 

七娃还嚷嚷着，“把爷爷还给我！”，卜娜娜看上去骤然憔悴许多，王琳琳发现她眼线花了，跟逃窜进屋的颗粒雾霾混在一起污浊不堪，她开口的动作很慢，仿佛0.5倍速的哑剧录像带，“如果你……如果你们彼此互相喜欢的话。”

 

“是吗？”王琳琳重复她的话，“互相喜欢才可以吗？那我们也是互相喜欢的吗？姐姐。”

 

卜娜娜震了一下，这个问题她没法回答，王琳琳最后那声“姐姐”就是对她罪行最锋利的揭露，像是要把心肠都剖裂开，两道灼热的目光锁住她，而她找不到钥匙。

 

末了她只能说，“这不一样。” 

 

 

自行车买好了，但是王琳琳这天没机会骑，贾媞娜带她坐私家车走，同行的还有范西西和一位看起来凶神恶煞的司机。

 

年龄一样的女孩儿熟起来只需要几分钟，前提条件是她们之间没有偏见或是嫉妒，王琳琳当然不嫉妒她们，可能因为实在差的太远，于是她们迅速找到共同爱好：rap和滑板，区别是王琳琳想听就听，想滑就滑，而贾媞娜和范西西只能在微博里看别人滑。

 

“你这生活也太美妙了！”贾媞娜抓着她手，像是要把她指头撅下来，“我好想跟你互换身体！”

 

王琳琳笑的打跌，“那你去参加个变形记就行，不用和我互换身体。”

 

范西西在前座抽动嘴角，半晌冒出一句，“那都是有剧本的，我们才不去。”

 

 

独栋别墅草坪大，王琳琳无视贾媞娜的呼唤，追着院子里的白毛狗滋儿哇乱叫连蹦带跳，就差咬那只狗一口来显示自己牙尖嘴利，直到书包带被人猛地扯住才不情愿地停下来。

 

“诶呀你快点进屋，”贾媞娜拽着她走，把她一路提溜进长走廊，王琳琳叫墙两边的油画弄的眼晕，哦，原来有钱人家就是这样的啊，她想，不知道卜娜娜今天晚上吃什么。

 

餐后贾媞娜和范西西缠着王琳琳非要学滑板，于是她当了次指挥家，挥手促使她们站在滑板上像两只幼崽似的东倒西歪横冲直撞，心里除了好笑之外还有点莫名其妙的惆怅，惆怅她自己，能在滑板上跳起来又落下去还不摔倒有什么用呢？高三的结局也许是考上一个三本大学。她甚至不记得三本被取消了。

 

发呆的瞬间王琳琳又不自觉想起卜娜娜，她的滑板就是卜娜娜教的，那条泥泞的窄路和溜墙根儿窜过去的流浪狗，一切都苍白而瘦弱。轮子碾过凹凸不平的路板就开始格啦格啦叫唤，她回头咧嘴笑，听见她姐焦急的提醒，“看着点儿路！”然而为时已晚，她朝前扑去，爬起来的时候身上满是鲜红擦伤。

卜娜娜是喊了她，可全都慢了一步。

 

 

自来熟通常不是件坏事，这次仍然如此，贾媞娜拉着王琳琳的手上楼梯，指头捏紧她柔软手心，俨然一副姐妹亲密无间的架势，范西西没有一起，她数学不好，约了家教补课。

 

公主房逐渐在视线里清晰起来，王琳琳开始弄不清这是现实还是梦境，贾媞娜几乎知道她的一切秘密了，可她们分明就是两个世界里的平行线。

“你有喜欢过谁吗？”王琳琳问。

贾媞娜犹豫几秒，似乎在考虑所谓喜欢的定义，最后反问，“你是指男生还是女生？”

这个问题把王琳琳问住了，同时她似乎无来由地激动，就像哥伦布首登新大陆似的，在她17年的生命里还从未发现过一个鲜活的、跳动的、有血有肉的、喜欢女生的女生，卜娜娜不算，因为她口中没提过有关于此的任何事。

 

她吞咽唾液，“女生，我是说，想跟她谈恋爱那种喜欢。”

“我知道，”贾媞娜回答，慢吞吞告诉她，“我觉得大概有吧……”

王琳琳发誓，如果时光倒流，她绝对不会像那天那样继续追问一句“谁啊”。

因为接下来贾媞娜把手背贴在了她脸颊上，温热而发颤，“你。”她说。

 

 

然后王琳琳就发了疯，贾媞娜大概也是，这是过后她对自己行为的解释，她认为唯有这种情况才能让她捧住那张脸亲上去，她没问贾媞娜为什么，为什么偏偏喜欢她？也懒的搞清自己真实想法，或许她们就是需要疯一场，来宣泄无处释放的精力和重压。

她们都没什么经验，只有两片柔软而鲜活的嘴唇贴合住吮吸对方，王琳琳觉得自己像吃到第一口樱桃果肉，其实那是贾媞娜的舌尖伸出来试探她，把体温、星光、热量都传导给她，同龄人年轻又稚嫩的躯体仿佛雨后新笋，拔节而长攀附上来笼罩她。

 

平坦小腹、凹陷肚脐、凸起的肋骨、腻而软的乳房，王琳琳趴跪在贾媞娜床上，就像以前的很多个夜晚她趴跪在卜娜娜床上，她们的名字都有个娜，可一切都迥然相异。她们在那张公主床上一起颤抖，共同开花，淫靡桃色里生长纯洁的蕊，像幼雏跌跌撞撞从壳里撞出来。

 

“你以前做过吗？”贾媞娜问她，注视着王琳琳用纸巾擦掉湿渍。

纸巾顿住，王琳琳犹豫着，费劲地挤出笑容，最后回答道，“没有。”

“这是第一次。”她说。

 

其实贾媞娜不在意，她总很乐观，王琳琳就算以前有一百个女朋友也没关系，她只要现在，当时这一刻就够，因此她搂住王琳琳瘦弱的肩膀，“那我知道了，你一定也很喜欢我吧。”

“嗯，”王琳琳望着天花板，她看到小虫盘旋在灯的东方，“为啥突然说这个？”  
贾媞娜凑近她脖颈处，“因为这些事……只能和喜欢的人做。”

“是吗？”  
“是的。”

黑色的一点飞过灯罩，颈后青色碎发被吹起来，痒的生出痛感。

 

物理卷子写完的那一天王琳琳把自己找了女朋友的事告诉卜娜娜，她怀着一腔沸腾的血，等待着即将降临的审判。

然而出乎意料，卜娜娜甚至没问她那个女孩儿是谁。  
她姐只是揉了揉她脑袋，然后告诉她，“你就算找猩猩谈恋爱也得准时睡觉。”

 

那天晚上卜娜娜洗澡洗了很久，王琳琳在起伏的青色灯影里看见她淡红眼眶，这才知道她哭过，她哭过也不说，爬上床照常睡觉，王琳琳靠近她，只摸到一片嶙峋的脊骨以及棉质布料，她没有像从前一样转身抱她，因为抱她已经不再合适。

王琳琳鼻子发酸，她突然明白原来她姐姐也会难过，只不过总不肯说。

她想了很久，最后还是昏昏沉沉睡着。

 

 

第二天是周六，贾媞娜约王琳琳去看电影，卜娜娜给她做了早饭，“在电影院别老嚷嚷。”她嘱咐王琳琳。

“姐，”王琳琳从椅子里站起来，“你是不是喜欢我？”

卜娜娜僵了几秒，末了冲她笑，“不喜欢，你姐只喜欢钱。”  
“但我不是钱。”

“对，你不是钱，”卜娜娜收走了她的碗筷，“所以赶紧给我出门儿，要不然就得迟到了，别让人小姑娘等你。”

碗碎掉的那一刻王琳琳刚关上门。

 

卜娜娜蹲下去，她终于无法抑制地哽咽出声，瓷片铺了一地，沾着残羹，肮脏又凌乱。

 

电影院里很暗，暗的让人头晕目眩，大银幕里的恋人接吻，贾媞娜的手伸过来，手背中央是银幕映出的最后一点白亮，王琳琳下意识握住那只手，在电影落幕之前的几秒钟里默许了那个光芒四射的女孩儿从此走进她的生命。

 

她在昏黄里朝她们走过去，赤裸的脚踝和无言的面庞，她拥抱贾媞娜，于是残留的火光熄灭，卜娜娜消失无踪。

 

谁都没来得及后悔。

 

 

End.


End file.
